Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 45 (Creativity)
Creativity is the forty-fifth and last episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *Miner NATHAN goes underground to collect precious rocks. *CHARLI pretends to cross a tunnel that gets lower. *KATHLEEN has three wishes and Jup Jup grants her them all but in a wrong way. *CHARLI does genie magic movements. *TIM plays a African double-headed drum and imagines African crane birds. *CHARLI leaps around. *KELLIE and Chats play a guessing game, one of them acts like whatever a card says without telling a word and the other one guesses that action. *CHARLI does a rain dance expecting it starts to rain. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about three elves (Kathleen, Charli and Tim) that help Santa (Nathan) to deliver presents while he has a cold on Christmas eve. Gallery Nathan S4 E45.png Charli S4 E45 1.png Kathleen S4 E45.png Charli S4 E45 2.png Tim S4 E45.png Charli S4 E45 3.png Kellie S4 E45.png Charli S4 E45 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E45.png Trivia *Italy, officially the Italian Republic, is a unitary parliamentary republic in Europe. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Italy *Africa is the world's second-largest and second-most-populous continent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Africa *The songlet from Tim's segment has got words in Zulu. Songlets ;Shapes in space Underground I go, down, down, deep below In search of precious rocks and gemstones I go Underground I go, down, down, deep below What will I find sparkling through the mine? Underground I go, down, down, deep below In search of precious rocks and gemstones I go Underground I go, down, down, deep below What will I find sparkling through the mine? ;Body move #01 Walking through the tunnel with my head bent and low Stooping, stooping along I go. Crouching through a tunnel with my knees bent and low Crouching, crouching along I go. Crawling through a tunnel with my head bent really low Crawling, crawling along I go. ;Puzzles and patterns Three wishes for me, I don't know what to choose Three wishes for free, I've got nothing to lose Should I wish for a little or wish for a lot? I'll wish for a flower on my wishing spot. Three wishes for me, I don't know what to choose Three wishes for free, I've got nothing to lose Should I wish for a little or wish for a lot? I'll wish for some wings on my wishing spot. ;Body move #02 My hands in a swirl, a magical whirl I'm a genie who grants magic wishes Hands and fingers go zap, I'll surprise you with a clap All make lovely magic swishes. My hands in a swirl, a magical whirl I'm a genie who grants magic wishes Hands and fingers go zap, I'll surprise you with a clap All make lovely magic swishes. ;Making music Sina crane sina, sina together forever Sina crane sina, sina, sina, sina. Dance crane dance, dance together forever Dance crane dance, dance, dance, dance. Sina crane sina, sina together forever Sina crane sina, sina, sina, sina. Sina crane sina, sina together forever Sina crane sina, sina, sina, sina. ;Body move #03 Leaping around on a summer's day, leaping around when I'm out to play Leaping because it's good fun, when I ... I'm all done. Leaping around on a summer's day, leaping around when I'm out to play Leaping because it's good fun, when I ... I'm all done. ;Word play Can you guess what I might be? If you look hard then you might see. Can you guess what I might be? If you look hard then you might see. Can you guess what I might be? If you look hard then you might see. ;Body move #04 It's a sunny day today I'm gonna dance the sun away Puddles, puddles on the ground I'm gonna hop about today around Umbrella up to call the rain I'm gonna dance till I see the rain again It's a sunny day today I'm gonna dance the sun away. It's a sunny day today I'm gonna dance the sun away Puddles, puddles on the ground I'm gonna hop about today around Umbrella up to call the rain I'm gonna dance till I see the rain again It's a sunny day today I'm gonna dance the sun away. ;Sharing stories I've got a gift for you and you and you and you The giving's just begun, it's going to be great fun I've got a gift for you (Oh, I've got a gift for you) and you and you and you I'll give my gift to you before the night is through. I've got a gift for you and you and you and you The giving's just begun, it's going to be great fun I've got a gift for you and you and you and you I'll give your gift to you before the night is through. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about discovering & finding out Category:Ep about creativity Category:Ep about underground Category:Ep about treasures Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about rocks Category:Ep about lifts Category:Ep about mines & mining Category:Ep about collecting & collections Category:Ep about tunnels Category:Ep about crawling Category:Ep about bending Category:Ep about genies Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about pizza Category:Ep about Italy Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about Africa Category:Ep about crane birds Category:Ep about jumping Category:Ep about fingers Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about cards Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about fishing Category:Ep about snakes Category:Ep about splashing Category:Ep about rain Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about Christmas Category:Ep about elves Category:Ep about Santa Claus Category:Ep about gifts & presents Category:Ep about getting ready Category:Ep about delivering Category:Ep about colds & sneezing